Girls' Night Out
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: When the girl villains team-up and remove the men villains in the meantime, they try to convert Word Girl to their side. Will it succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Girls' Night Out

Narrator: One bright morning, Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant, heads into the coffee shop to get her daily coffee before going to work.

Leslie: One cup of cappuccino. (She gets it) Thanks. (Sits in at a table that could fit in more people)

By that time, Beatrice Bixby also walks in to get a coffee.

Beatrice: Make mine a latte, extra whip cream. (Gets it and notices Leslie) Mind if I sit here?

Leslie: Don't mind if you do.

They start drinking, and then Ms. Question flies in on her question mark.

Ms. Question: Can I get mine an espresso? (Obtains it and sees the girls) Hey, aren't you Leslie, Mr. Big's assistant? And you're Lady Redundant Woman, right?

Beatrice: Cut that out, you know who we are; we see each other at the villain conventions all the time! Now, sit down!

Ms. Question: Aren't I already?

Beatrice: Whatever.

Granny May burst in then with her armor.

Granny: Coffee, black! And make it snappy! (She's handed the cup, grabs it, and then drops the armor) About time… (Sees the girls) Hey, hey! Ms. Question! Leslie! Lady Redundant Woman!

Beatrice: That's Beatrice at the moment. But it's always great seeing you, Granny May. You are the stuff of legend!

Granny: Oh, I don't need to brag. I am pretty good at what I do.

Ms. Question: Can you tell us your secret?

Granny: No can do, dearie. Top secret stuff, that is. In fact, I'm even lucky to have secret stuff if I have to get away from Word Girl.

Beatrice: Word Girl! She's always ruining things for us! With so many villains in town, why haven't we stopped her by now?

Ms. Question: Because she's quick on her feet? The men villains can't defeat her?

Beatrice: So true! They're always messing things up! Why, we're the only ones who could always get away from and always get the best of her!

Granny: You're quite right; I never had a battle with her that I couldn't get away from the first time around. She had to learn from the fights we had before she could catch me! (Makes a laugh)

Beatrice: My copies could always disappear on the dime, so she could never get them.

Ms. Question: Don't my question marks always make her vulnerable and to question herself?

Leslie: My ideas to Mr. Big are the ones that made him overpower her, but he never gives me credit…

Granny: Hmm, maybe this time, he will… It's obvious we all have the skills to take down Word Girl. Who else but a woman can get into a young girl's mind…?

Beatrice: So by combining our strengths…

Ms. Question: We can end Word Girl's reign?

Granny: Better yet… We have her join us!

All: What?!

Leslie: That's highly improbable… She would never give up superheroing…

Granny: Don't worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, we need the men villains to get out of town for a while…

Ms. Question: But how?

Granny: Leave that to old Granny May, but I'm going to need you to get the other girl villains on our side.

Beatrice: That'll be the Birthday Girl, the Energy Monster, and Victoria Best.

Ms. Question: How do we convince them to join us?

Leslie: They'll be tough nuts to crack.

Granny: You'll figure something out. If it helps, just work on each one. Say Leslie does Birthday Girl, Lady Redundant Woman to the Energy Monster, and Ms. Question to Victoria; that simple.

Beatrice: In that case… (Touching her nose to transform) Let's go, move, and be off!

Narrator: Meanwhile, Becky Botsford heads to school…

Becky: (Walking with a book to her face) Oh, Bob, this is a really good book!

Before Bob could stop her, she bumps into Victoria and they both fall.

Victoria: Watch it, Botsford! You almost ruined my recorder!

Becky: Sorry, Victoria.

Victoria: You better be… (Composes herself and walks off in a huff)

Tobey: (Coming over to Becky; slightly gloating) Well, looks like you've gotten on her bad side again.

Becky: Don't rub it in.

Tobey: Face it, Becky. You and Victoria are never going to get along.

Becky: I'm fully aware of that.

Tobey: Then why even try to be nice to her?

Becky: Who knows? Maybe she'll actually be nice back.

He starts laughing uncontrollably. Becky just rolls her eyes and heads to class.

Eileen: Cupcake? (She offers a tray of chocolate cupcakes to Becky by the door)

Becky: Wow, thanks, Eileen. (She is about to grab one, but Eileen pulls it away)

Eileen: You can have one if you got me a present for my birthday.

Becky: (Sighs) I would, but that would mean getting you a present from now on.

Eileen: And what's wrong with that? It's my birthday every day, so I should get a present every day!

She just shakes her head and takes her seat, awaiting the lessons that are being taught today.

School ends for the day and Ms. Question and Leslie track down the girls there. They wait for them to come out. Leslie bribes to Eileen on a birthday treat she's got and Ms. Question throws a question mark on Victoria and grabs on to her to ride on her flying question mark. They arrive moments later at the café.

Victoria: Hey! What's the big idea?! Kidnapping me! I'll report you to the authorities!

Eileen: Yeah, it's my birthday and I need to go celebrate!

Granny: You can always celebrate it tomorrow! And settle down, prissy pants! We are here to offer you two a deal you won't be able to resist.

Victoria: Fine, but it better be worth it!

Eileen: Alright, but you better give me a big present to make it up for missing today!

Granny: Oh, there will be a big present… but first, we need your help converting Word Girl.

Victoria: (Chortles) Convert Word Girl? Yeah, right.

Granny: I know it'll be hard to do, but if we could just get rid of Word Girl's other foes in the meantime, we'd be giving her a considerable option.

Victoria: You mean… if every guy villain was gone and it was just us girls… Hm, maybe it would work…

Granny: Lady Redundant Woman is getting the Energy Monster as we speak to carry out the plan.

Eileen: Wait, my Energy Monster is a girl?

Victoria: I always thought it was a guy.

Granny: Nope; Two-Brains told us about his little stunt with the Energy Monster and found out she was a girl named Maria.

Victoria: Whatever works; in fact, that's great! We could use some extra muscle just in case!

Granny: And we wouldn't have to bend the girls' only rule.

Ms. Question: What if we still can't convert her?

Granny: Then we just have to defeat her and girl villains rule the city!

Victoria: Works for me. (In her thoughts) And once we do take control… I'll take the reins! Queen Victoria… I like the sound of that…

Eileen: (In her mind) Once we take over, I'll own every party place in the city so I can celebrate my birthday!

Ms. Question: (Thinking as well) When should I strike? After we take control? Then should I be the only one in charge?

Granny: (Thinking) For now, we'll work together… but once we have the city, I'll be the one you take orders from!

LRW: Okay, I got her. (Holding a glass jar with the small monster inside)

Granny: Excellent! (Taking the jar and looked through the glass) Now listen to me, Maria… (The monster suddenly got excited by the mention of her real name and listened to the plan) Now, I'm going to give you to Eileen, since you two do have a history, but you will not eat any appliances until the time is right, got it?!

Maria nodded her head several times. Then, Granny released her and she went to Eileen's side.

Eileen: Oh, it's good to have you back!

Granny: Remember, she doesn't eat anything electrical!

Eileen: Okay…

LRW: Now how are the men going to be gone, left, departed?

Granny: Patience, dearie. As much as I hate to admit it, but there are more men villains than women villains.

Leslie: Shall I give you an estimate?

Granny: No need. As president of the Villains' Association, I know the exact number. And I need your skills, Lady Redundant Woman; I need copies of this fake ticket for a cruise…

The girl villains all look at each other in confusion…


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Brains gave out a yawn as he checked his morning mail.

Doc: Bills, bills, and more bills… Doesn't matter, I don't pay those anyway… and hey… what's this? (Sees a brochure of a cruise ship; he opens it and three tickets fell out, and then he reads) "Congratulations! You won passage upon the S.S Daydream! But you better hurry; this deal only lasts today, so pack up and go!" Hmm, sounds tempting, but how do I know this ticket is the real thing…?

Henchman: Whatcha got there, Boss?

Doc: See for yourself.

Henchman: Oh, cool! A cruise trip! Can we go? There are three tickets, one for each of us.

Doc: Yes… but it could easily be a hoax! Just because we won this trip doesn't mean it's real! Anyone who got this should be suspicious!

Across town, other villains look at their brochure, are happy, and begin packing up. In Mr. Big's office…

Mr. Big: Leslie, make a note of canceling my meetings all week. I'm taking advantage of a free vacation!

Leslie: Yes, sir. (Turns away smirking)

Granny May managed to steal a yacht, then made Ms. Question confuse a sea captain so he could do the driving to taking the men far from Fair City. Granny watch as the villains boarded the boat. She carefully counted them off. There were two villains missing: Two-Brains and Tobey. She figured with Tobey that his mother would never let him go on his own, so she made a separate trip just for him and his mum. Two-Brains was another story; she needed him to come before the ship sailed.

LRW: I overheard him in his lair. He doesn't trust the cruise.

Granny: That stupid second brain of his! You'll have to convince him to go!

LRW: Me?! Why me, myself, and I?

Granny: (Grinning slyly) Don't you two date on occasion?

LRW: (Blushing) Yes, but-

Granny: Then he'll listen to you! Now go!

As her civilian self, she knocked on the warehouse door.

Doc: (Opening it with irritation) Yes, what is it- Be-Be! Um, I mean, (Rubbing his neck) Beatrice… What brings you by? Don't we normally have our date every end of the month?

Beatrice: We do, but that's not why I came…

Doc: Oh?

Beatrice: Tell me, have you been feeling stressed lately?

Doc: Me, stressed? Why would you say that?

Beatrice: Well, it just seems you look overworked. That you haven't been getting enough rest.

Doc: You think so? I guess I have been pushing it with the cheese heists and working on new rays to do the job.

Beatrice: Then don't you think you should go somewhere and try to relax?

Doc: Hmm, there was a brochure and tickets for a cruise I found this morning. I suppose I could go, if you feel I should.

Beatrice: Oh, yes! Definitely! You need the relaxation.

Doc: You're so good to me, Be-Be. I can always count on you if something's up. (He rushes back inside)

Beatrice: (Feeling guilt overcoming her) Yeah… that's me… you can always do that…

Doc: (Coming back wearing sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt and the henchmen were dressed the same way) We're off on a cruise!

Beatrice: Have fun! (She waved them off as they got in the van)

He waved back and drove off. Once he was out of sight, she looked down in sorrow as Granny May in her armor floated down to her.

Granny: Good job! I knew he would go through with it! He just needed the right motivation… You did the right thing.

Beatrice: But why does it feel I did the wrong thing? I tricked him! (Pushes her nose) Fooled him! Pulled the wool over his eyes! If he finds out, he'll never trust me ever again! I'll… lose him…

Granny: Not if everything goes according to the plan, then he'll never know! You did him a favor, trust me.

But she felt more unsure than ever.

Becky was walking in the park, but something was nagging her.

Becky: (Telling Bob) It's too quiet around here… Normally at some point at this time, a villain would be trying to rob something or other.

Scoops walked from the other side of the park, greeting his superhero pal.

Scoops: Hey, Becky, have you noticed how unusually quiet it has been?

Becky: I know, that's what I have been thinking.

Scoops: What do you think is going on? The Butcher hasn't committed a crime and neither has Chuck, Two-Brains, Mr. Big, or Tobey for that matter!

Becky: It is strange… Maybe a walk around town might help.

Doing just that, they've noticed that none of the men villains were around.

Scoops: Wow, it's like they all went on one big cruise or something! Wouldn't that be funny?

Becky: It would be, but no way that's happened.

Scoops: What are you going to do now? If all your villains are out of town?

Becky: I'm… not sure. I guess I should take this as an opportunity to enjoy myself and Huggy, too. In fact… Huggy, you deserve a vacation.

Bob: ("But why?")

Becky: Because, you do so much as my sidekick, you never catch a break. I think now's a good time as any for you to go relax.

Bob: ("But I'd rather stay with you in case they show back up again")

Becky: That's sweet, but I insist you take a vacation! Besides, now that Scoops knows, he can help out if trouble does show up. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

Bob: ("If you're sure…")

Becky: Very sure. Now get going!

He jumped into her arms and gave her a quick hug as she returned it. He let go, headed off, and gave off a quick good-bye wave. Once he was gone, Scoops turned to her.

Scoops: So that's it, Word Girl is going solo for a bit and I have an article to write about. (Taking his leave)

Becky: See ya, Scoops. I wonder if Violet is doing anything… (Quickly leaving to see she can hang out with her best friend)

Narrator: At the motel where the villain conventions usually takes place, now it looks like a girls' clubhouse…

Granny: (Having a poster board up showing different pictures for different stages) Stage One: Team-up with other female villains, check. Stage Two: Get rid of men villains, check. Stage Three: Befriend Word Girl.

Victoria: You want us to be friends with Word Girl?!

Ms. Question: As in be nice? Do things with her?

Granny: Exactly! As a way to convert her, you have to gain her trust and friendship.

Ms. Question: Would you give an example to show us how?

Granny: If you want me to go first, just say so!

All: We want you to go first.

Granny: Fine! I'll show you how it's done! (Has her armor on and flies away)

Becky was enjoying an ice cream with Violet when her super hearing went off as a clerk was arguing with Granny May.

Becky: Vi?

Violet: Yes, Becky?

Becky: I have to get going now, but I'll see you later, okay?

Violet: Okay, sure, see you later.

She went off to transform and flew off to the mall.

Word Girl: Hold it right there… Granny May? (Sees that Granny was purchasing an item)

Granny May: (Using her sweet old lady act) Oh, Word Girl, did you need something?

Word Girl: But, I thought… (Pointing to the clerk)

Clerk: There was a dispute at first, but it's all fixed now.

Word Girl: Oh, okay… well, if there's nothing else… (Turning to go)

Granny May: Actually, there is one thing… (Looking at her with slatted eyes)

Word Girl: Oh, is there? (Bracing for battle)

Granny: (Holds up her mall bags) Won't you be a dear and help me carry these bags? (Using her sweet elderly voice)

Word Girl: (Feeling stunned and remembers someone's watching them, then moves cautiously to grab the bags) Ah, sure… (Once they were in the clear, she went into Granny's face) Alright, Granny May, what's your game plan here?!

Granny: Plan? Oh, whatever do you mean, dear?

Word Girl: You can't fool me. You're up to something and you wouldn't ask me to carry bags if you weren't planning on trapping me! Ah-ha!

Granny: Now, sweet pea, if I wanted to trap you, wouldn't you be trapped right now? You know me better than that.

Word Girl: Touché… But I'm still on my guard!

Granny: And I wouldn't blame you… What with me being such a mean old lady…

Word Girl: I wouldn't say old…

Granny: Ohh, you are so sweet! (She pinched her cheek)

Narrator: Later, at Granny May's house…

Granny: (Showing her photo albums) And this is my fourth baby, and my fifth baby…

Word Girl: (Feeling bored) Not that this isn't any fun, Granny May, but I should probably get going.

Granny: What's the matter? I'm not exciting enough for you?! You prefer our battles instead?!

Word Girl: No-no-no! This is a nice change in pace, but I don't really have a whole lot of interest in photos, although you do have a nice-looking family.

Granny: Aw, thank you.

Word Girl: I can see a lot of them took after you, even Eugene.

Granny: (Actually feeling touched) Well… well, thank you… That's just about the sweetest thing I have ever heard.

Word Girl: You're welcome, but it's true. I've noticed all of your children including your grandkids look a lot like you.

Granny: So they did, all except my daughter… (Shows picture) She took after her dear father… (Sighs and gives off a sad expression)

Word Girl: You okay?

Granny: Oh, I'm fine, it's just hard…

Word Girl: About what?

Granny: Talking about my husband…

Word Girl: Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…

Granny: It's alright, like you would have any idea what happened.

Word Girl: I understand it's a painful subject if you don't want to talk about it.

Granny: It is a bit painful, but for you to truly understand, I must tell you the story.

Word Girl: Alright… I'm listening… (Meaning it, too, as she sat there giving her full undivided attention)

Granny: We were childhood friends, although we weren't friends at first; we were school rivals as he always kept picking on me, so I picked on him in return. Then one day, we were caught by the teacher of our fighting and were forced to stay after school. Naturally, we blamed each other that it happened, but suddenly, he surprised me by apologizing. He admitted the only reason he picked on me was because he liked me…a lot. I realized then I must've liked him too, or else why would I get back at him when I could've just left him alone? We called a truce and became the best of friends from that day forth. As we grew, we fell more in love with each other and got married after high school. We had our children and were happy for the rest of our days, until… (She took a pause) he got very sick and we found out he had… cancer…

Word Girl: (Covers her mouth) Oh, no…

Granny: By that time, treatments weren't very good and we knew we would have to say goodbye… (She lowers her head in sadness)

Word Girl: That's… (She couldn't finish)

Granny: It's alright, no need to say anything. Just you knowing now is all that matters.

Word Girl: (Spotting the clock, knowing it was almost time for dinner) I better go, but thank you for sharing your memories, and I am sorry about your late husband…

Granny: No need to feel sorry for me. But I appreciate your condolences.

Word Girl: At least you're still around for your children and grandchildren.

Granny: So I am… Thank you, Word Girl, for reminding me of what I still have and what came from my and my husband's love.

Word Girl: It's nothing; you would've known that on your own.

Granny: You got that right, sister! Now you have some place to be?

Word Girl: I do. See you around! (She flew out of the house)

Granny: (Waves bye-bye to her, then says to herself) Well, that didn't go as planned. Maybe the others will have better luck… (She looks at a picture of her husband and holds it to her chest, remembering all that she told the heroine)


End file.
